That New Love Stench
by mew-tsubaki
Summary: Pairing by Morghen, written for Mor and my Quote Challenge. Victoire's so full of herself. Why did Lysander ever agree to date her? She has something to tell him, and Fleur cheers him up. But he still likes French women... Crush for Sander, R&R, thanks


**That New Love Stench**

A HariPo ficlet

by mew-tsubaki

Note: These characters belong to J.K. Rowling and not me. While the story is mine, **this pairing belongs to ****Morghen****.** This was done for the collection of **Mew and Mor's Weird Pairings**, a kinda sub-topic found in my HPFC forum topic here (Just take out the spaces!): **http : / forum. fanfiction. net/ topic /44309 /25299326 /1/** Read, review, and enjoy! And check out and join the forum challenge!

- ^-^3

_"Pleasure of love lasts but a moment, Pain of love lasts a lifetime." –Jean Pierre Claris De Florian_

"It's not you, Lysander…"

How could she do this to him? Though, Lysander Scamander supposed he should've known better. Going out with Victoire Weasley, the former Queen Bee of Hogwarts, had been the dumbest decision he'd ever made. And he knew something about intelligence. The Sorting Hat had almost put him in Ravenclaw years ago, but he'd asked for kind Hufflepuff at the last minute. He shook himself and tried to pay attention to Victoire's empty words.

"…in the same place at the same time. I just think you could do better."

"Better than perfection?" he mumbled gloomily. He looked up, his pale blue eyes on her sky blue ones. He was glad at least for the blush dusting her cheeks; that meant she felt some remorse for doing this to him.

"I'm flattered you think that…," the strawberry blonde witch began.

"Oh, stop, Victoire." Lysander shut his eyes and groaned. If anything, he had to be his honest self, even in these last moments with her. "You're flattered by anything and everything."

Now she glared at him. "Well, _sorry_ for ruining your day!"

"Ruining my day? Victoire, you're _dumping_ me! On your birthday, no less!"

Vic's mother, Fleur, came into the kitchen at that odd moment. Fleur smiled at the two of them. "'ello, kids, can I-"

Victoire, as self-infatuated as she was, didn't even notice Fleur. She shot up and glared at Sander. "It's _my_ party! I'll do whatever the hell I want! And I choose to leave you, you prat!"

Fleur went into stern-mother mode and slapped Victoire's cheek. "Victoire Apolline Weasley! You will _not_ speak to your guests like zat! Least of all Lysander 'ere! And you should be ashamed to do zat today! 'ave you no sense of decorum?"

The eldest Weasley daughter looked shocked, probably more by the fact that her mother had slapped her than Fleur's outburst. Victoire was fairly used to being yelled at and scolded, but not even her father, Bill, had ever raised a hand to her. In fact, this left the witch speechless. All she could do was give a deflated huff and leave the kitchen in the end.

Fleur turned to Lysander, concern in her cyan eyes. "I'm so sorry, Lysander. Victoire 'as always been a 'andful, but… I mean, on her _birthday_…"

The younger Scamander twin offered the vacated seat beside him, which Fleur took. "I'm sorry, Fleur. I just… I probably shouldn't have come today."

She frowned. "No, Lysander. Eet eez not your fault. I do not think zat anyone will evair tame 'er."

As Fleur sighed, Sander's heart went out to the beautiful woman. Victoire must've been a nightmare growing up. Lysander and his twin, Lorcan, had never been that way, so Sander could only imagine Fleur's stress. He tentatively put an arm around the quarter-Veela witch's shoulders as she rested her head on the counter. Truthfully, Sander had wondered if he and Victoire would ever work. _Honestly_, Lysander had always preferred her mother to her. While Fleur could be a spit-fire as a situation called, she was usually very cool, calm, and collected and she was a steadfast friend to those she loved. She had such a sense of adventure and one of humor, Sander had found himself wishing many times in his late youth and early adulthood that they'd been closer in age…and that Fleur didn't already have a husband in the strong and admirable Curse-Breaker Bill Weasley. No, he knew that his little crush would forever go unrequited…

"You know… Dominique eez steel single," Fleur said with her ever-pretty smile –she never showed her age; she was forever beautiful, forever timeless. "You would steel make an excellent addition to ze family, Lysander."

"Maybe I would," he answered with a wistful smile. As Fleur kissed his cheek and led him back to the party without a birthday girl, one thing clouded his mind: He would not be the addition he wanted to be.

- ^-^3

**Okaaay… All three pairings, really –Vic/Sander, Domsander, and Fleurysan –I got from Morghen. She came up with Vic/Sander and Fleurysan, but I found Domsander through her, too. JEEZ, MORGHEN! Look at what you made me write! XD *lol* I actually really enjoyed this, though. It somehow worked and it came pretty naturally. This was so bittersweet, but Lysander's just awesome.**

**Be awesome and review, too! :D**

**-mew-tsubaki :3**

**Thanks for Betaing as always, Morghen! It's Lysander –just for you! *LOL!* XD**


End file.
